The Alphabet Challenge
by The Bad Wolf Who Waited
Summary: A Channy oneshot or headcanon for every letter of the alphabet!
1. A - Adamant

**Hello people! :) This is a little collection of Channy headcanons and oneshots, one for each letter of the alphabet :) They're not in chronological order, just so we're clear on that. I'm going to publish one a day!**

**Anyway, here's A! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**A - Adamant**

"I honestly don't like Chad, Tawni! He's a total jerk!"

Tawni had been pestering me continuously for the last ten minutes, insisting I had a crush on Chad. I'd denied it a million times, but she wouldn't back down.

"Oh, sure! That's what your mouth says, but your eyes have a _very_ different opinion," she taunted.

"Whatever," I mumbled, turning away from her.

"There's no need to be shy about it. He obviously feels the same..."

"Don't be so ridiculous," I replied. "There's nothing going on. We're not even friends; we hate each other!"

"_My only love sprung from my only hate_," Tawni quoted, sighing dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"You can think what you want, but I don't like him," I told her.

"Don't like who?" a voice asked from the doorway. I spun around in my chair to see none other than Chad standing there. Much to my dismay, I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Um... Zac Efron," I blurted. Might as well get on Chad's good side. "Yeah, he's just, uh, not my type..." Tawni giggled beside me, which only made me blush more.

"Good! Even you're too good for Efron," Chad said. Did he just compliment me? I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, but I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face.

"I guess I'll see you later," Chad said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, see you," I replied, somewhat dazed. As soon as he left, Tawni laughed.

"Nothing going on," she muttered, echoing my words. "Oh, Sonny..."


	2. B - Bubbles

**Thank you for your positive feedback, guys! I love love love reviews, they always make me grin like a maniac :P Also, I realised I forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter, so I'll put one here now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any characters mentioned.**

* * *

**B - Bubbles**

Sonny dipped her bubble wand into the bottle of bubble mix and then blew gently, causing dozens of bubbles to fly past my cheek and into the garden. She chased after them, her carefree laugh brightening up her already beautiful features. Some days, I swore she was just a kid trapped in a teenager's body.

She ran back up to the picnic table, where I was sitting and holding her bubble mix.

"I nearly got all of them!" she told me breathlessly.

"Nearly? Keep trying until you get every single one!" I encouraged, smiling at her and holding out the bottle. I just wanted to watch her; I loved seeing the look of untainted joy on her face as she acted like her inner child.

"Okay!" she agreed happily.

It took four more tries before she popped them all.


	3. C - Cute

**C - Cute**

"Sonny's always cute. She can't do anything without it being cute. Stupid cute..." The words tumble out of my mouth before I can stop them.

Yeah, that's right. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, think Sonny is cute.  
What can I say? It's not like I haven't noticed her enthusiasm and happiness when it comes to _everything_. Or her unbelievable smile, and that constant optimism that nothing can destroy. Except me, sometimes.

Look, I'm not proud of that. I just have an image to keep up. And I have to make sure nobody gets suspicious. My cast would implode if they found out I have a crush on a Random, not to mention how much the press would freak out.

I'm pulled back to reality by James's voice.

"No dude, I'm talkin' about Tawni!"

... I think it's safe to say that ruins my train of thought.


	4. D - Denial

**This takes place right after my A :) thank you agin for the reviews, I love you guys! :3**

* * *

**D - Denial**

Tawni didn't bother annoying me for the rest of the afternoon, and left for rehearsals about fifteen minutes before we were due to. I admittedly couldn't get Chad out of my head. He'd actually said something kind of nice. That was big for him.

Wait, why was I getting so caught up in something he'd said? It's not like it mattered. Ugh, Tawni had probably poisoned me with her ridiculous suspicions! I definitely didn't like Chad. Not at all. Those butterflies earlier were because I was... Nervous for rehearsals! Exactly it. And I was only blushing because Tawni embarrassed me. Ah, see? Logical explanations for everything!

Chad didn't even have any positive qualities. Not really. Though I suppose he could be sweet when he wanted to be... Not that I cared or anything. I was _not_ attracted to him. My heart didn't speed up whenever I saw him; no way. And his dreamy blue eyes definitely did not make me melt. Wait... What?!

"Hey Sonny, are you coming to -" I cut Nico off before he could finish his question. I hadn't even noticed him turn up at the door.

"I DO NOT LIKE CHAD!" I screamed. He looked at me, startled, and then backed away without saying another word.


	5. E - Empty

**Yeah, it couldn't all be happy fluff... This is one of the few post breakup ones I have :(**

* * *

**E - Empty**

It wasn't long after the breakup that I realised it had left me practically emotionless. I had been guilty, so guilty, and miserable for weeks. Heck, I even cried, and Chad Dylan Cooper never cries. I'd tried to apologise, but I knew it wouldn't work. And after that, there was nothing. Like somehow all my feelings had been removed from inside me. I'd used up so much emotion that, apparently, I simply didn't have anything left.  
I knew that wasn't the real reason for my lack of feeling, though. I'd been a different person with Sonny, a better person. She had changed me. She made me caring and honest, and I hated it at first; back when I didn't know why I was changing all of a sudden. Once I realised how I really felt about her, I wasn't so wary of the change. I had to be better if I wanted a hope of being with her, anyway.  
And now she was gone. The one person who mattered more to me than anyone else had left, because I blew it, and she'd taken the real me with her. I was empty.


	6. F - Forbidden

**Gotta make up for the sadness of E with some good old adorableness! **

* * *

**F - Forbidden**

They knew, even before they realised their feelings for one another, that any sort of relationship would be forbidden. So when they finally came to a point where they knew they belonged together, they had to keep it a secret.

Their casts would never allow it. Sonny's cast mates were her friends, so she couldn't tell them that she was fraternising with their enemy. Chad's cast mates would behave even more badly to Sonny and her friends, and he couldn't let that happen.

The press would love it, of course. The Hollywood bad boy and Hollywood's sweetheart. They couldn't have a better story if they made it up themselves - which is what they usually did.

The fans were so unpredictable that there was no telling how they'd feel about it. But fans mattered to both of them, and they didn't want to find out the hard way that they'd be disappointed or disapproving.

All of this was their reasoning behind concealing their relationship. And so, the pair met in private, at break times, and at the very start or very end of the day.

"I think Zora's getting suspicious," Sonny told Chad one day. They were in Stage 13, an abandoned set. "She's... smarter than the others. She pays more attention."

"To be honest, I think that's exactly why she wouldn't jump to the conclusion of, well, us," Chad replied, raising their joined hands to show what he meant. Sonny giggled.

"Nobody would ever suspect it, would they? We'd be their last candidates for forbidden love," she said.

"Maybe so. And yet, here we are." He smiled softly at her, and she leaned in and kissed him.

And somehow, the feeling of their hands entwined, their hearts racing and their lips together made them sure that the secrets were worth it.


	7. G - Gallimaufry

**To save anyone the trouble of looking it up, gallimaufry means "a confused jumble or medley of things" :) This is my personal favourite one, I think :)**

* * *

**G - Gallimaufry**

Sonny Munroe was a small-town girl from Wisconsin.

Chad Dylan Cooper was Hollywood's bad boy.

Sonny was sweet and kind to everyone she met.

Chad was a jerk to anyone who bothered to speak to him.

Sonny was modest and genuine, and she always put others before herself.

Chad was conceited, narcissistic, and a fluent liar.

Their shows were rivals, in an endless competition to be number one.

They got on each other's nerves and argued constantly.

They were opposites.

And they turned the other's world upside down.

Sonny made Chad loosen up. He somehow became a better person after she appeared in his life and changed everything.

Chad taught Sonny the invaluable lesson that there was just as much bad in the world as there was good.

She was naïve, while he had seen all too much.

He could never deal with people, while she was the friendliest and most sociable girl around.

They disagreed on almost everything.

He liked lie-ins, but she was an early riser.

He liked coffee and she liked tea.

He enjoyed the rain while she preferred the light of the sun.

Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper should never have worked.

They were opposites.

But they were in love.


	8. H - Heartbreak, Hostility and Helples

**Yep... More post-breakup angst :( I don't really like how this one turned out, but hey, I tried!**

* * *

**H - Heartbreak, Hostility and Helplessness**

As I walked from that room, leaving Chad alone with his stupid prize, I knew there was no going back. This was it; his greatest mistake. And we both had to deal with the consequences.

I was fully aware that people dealt with breakups in different ways, but I never expected Chad to become hostile towards me again. He acted like he'd first acted towards me. Like I was just another Random. Only it was worse than back then, because now we were both broken, and we'd inflicted that pain on one another.

It wasn't as simple as us just getting back together so we'd mend, as Tawni frequently suggested when she found me breaking down in our dressing room. That happened much more often than it should have. The thing was, mine and Chad's relationship had been... bumpy, to say the least, and we were completely different. It couldn't work again. There was just no helping it.

I was sorry, so very sorry, and so was he. I could see that in his eyes. But we also seemed to silently agree that we couldn't be together again. So that's how we stayed. Quiet and hopeless, with shattered hearts that longed for each other.


	9. I - Indescribable

**This one's pretty sweet! You guys are amazing with your reviews, by the way! :D**

* * *

**I - Indescribable**

It was an average Wednesday night in the Prop House. We were all huddled on the couch, watching the latest episode of MacKenzie Falls and, in mine and Tawni's case, chatting. Before anyone freaks out, we didn't actually _like_ MacKenzie Falls. We just watched it to make fun of it. And because it was a great excuse for me to stare at Chad. Wait... forget I said that.

"Why don't MacKenzie and Chloe just get together already?" Grady wondered aloud, exasperated.

... Okay, maybe we liked it a little.

"Because he was in love with Portlyn! He can't just move on to another girl that easily," Tawni replied.

"Psh, love! It looks like he's just as into Chloe as he was Portlyn," Nico muttered.

"It's not about what it looks like, it's about what's inside," Tawni said dramatically. I giggled at her antics.

"How would he even know he's in love, anyway?" Zora asked. "I don't see how it could be any different to a crush."

"Believe me, it's not difficult to tell the difference," I sighed. This comment earned me curious looks from all my cast mates. "What?" I said innocently.

"You have to tell us now!" Zora exclaimed, looking much more interested than an eleven year old should be when it came to the subject of love.

"Well, it's, uh..." I blushed and avoided making eye contact with any of them.

"Like... Your heart races every time you see them, and you can never quite find the right words to say because nothing seems good enough to say to them, and you get butterflies in your stomach every time they look at you," I explained. I knew it was pathetic, but I didn't want to risk giving away too much.

"That _is_ just a crush," Tawni protested.

"No, it's - it's more than that," I said lamely.

"How?" Nico asked. I took a deep breath and then began to speak very quickly.

"It's when they always manage to cheer you up, no matter how upset you are or how terrible your day has been, and even if they were the one who caused it, their smile can change all of that in a second, when you're alone at night and you miss him with all your heart and the only thing you want is his arms around you and the warmth of his body beside yours so you can finally go to sleep, when I feel sick when I'm away from him and seeing him for the first time each day is the best feeling in the world, when I can see myself growing old with him, when him arguing with me is the most exciting part of my day, and when I drown in those bright, blue eyes because they're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. That's what love is." I knew I'd made myself way too obvious as I'd continued with my little speech, and my cheeks were burning.

There was an awkward silence before Tawni broke it.

"I _told_ you she was in love with Chad!"


	10. J - Jealous

**New feeling for Chad :O**

* * *

**J - Jealous**

"Hey Sonny!" I said, leaning against the doorframe to her dressing room. I turned up there a lot when Tawni wasn't around, which may have been odd in theory, but neither of us mentioned that.

"Hey," she replied, leaving her gaze on the mirror in front of her. She appeared to be applying more makeup than usual, and she was wearing a sparkling red dress.

"You going somewhere?" I asked, attempting nonchalance (which worked, obviously, considering I'm the greatest actor of our generation).

"Yeah," she answered simply.

"You look nice," I told her. _Dammit, Chad! Understatement of the century..._ Sonny finally turned around at that, with a genuine smile and a gentle blush.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm, uh, going on a date," she admitted shyly. I felt my heart sink.

"Good for you," I told her. And it was, I suppose. But not for me.

"Yeah..." She avoided my gaze and looked instead at her clock. "I should probably get going," he mumbled.

"Right," I replied monotonously. She got up from her chair.

"I'll see you later," she said.

"Yeah, see ya." I half smiled at her, and after a brief awkward silence, she kissed me on the cheek on her way out.

I raised my hand to my cheek as I watched her walk away, an unfamiliar and unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	11. K - Kiss

**Okay, I apologise if Sonny's in any way OOC in this one - I basically made her exactly like me.**

* * *

**K - Kiss**

"You've never kissed anyone?" Tawni asked, incredulous.

"I'm just waiting for the right person and the right moment," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's okay, I've never kissed anyone either," Grady said, smiling reassuringly at me.

"Neither have I," Zora said. We all looked at her strangely.

"You're eleven! I should hope you haven't!" I exclaimed.

I have no idea how we ended up talking about any of this. But there I was, sitting in the Prop House, my cheeks bright red, being questioned about kissing. My friends never failed to surprise me.

"Did you not have any boyfriends in Wisconsin?" Tawni wondered.

"I did have one, but I was only about eleven, so I don't think that counts," I admitted.

"Why don't you just get it over with?" Nico asked. I frowned at him.

"I want it to be special."

"Suit yourself," he replied, shrugging. I'd always admired Nico for leaving people to their own opinions.

* * *

That evening I found myself alone in the Prop House, reading a book. The others had gone home already, but I decided to hang around for a while. It was quieter there than it was at my house.

After only a few minutes of peace, Chad strolled in and sat next to me on the couch. I sighed as I closed my book and laid it on the table.

"What was up in Chuckle City today? You guys looked kind of awkward," he said. I didn't realise anyone apart from me had noticed that.

"Nothing," I replied, blushing. He looked at me curiously.

"Doesn't seem like nothing from that reaction." I still didn't say anything.

"C'mon, you trust me, right?" Strangely, I did.

"We were just talking about... secrets and stuff," I mumbled.

"What kind of secrets?"

"Just, you know, secret ones," I said. He kept looking at me until I continued. "Fine, I told them I haven't kissed anyone before," I admitted, looking away. If he was in any way uncomfortable, he didn't show it.

"You haven't?" He actually sounded kind of interested.

"Nope."

"Why?" he asked.

"I want it to be special," I said, just as I'd told the others earlier.

"How?" I glared at him.

"Why are you being so annoying with the questions today?" I asked. He shrugged. I may have imagined it, but I thought I saw the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Just wondering, I guess," he murmured. For some reason, I decided to tell him.

"Well, uh... I don't want it to be planned, you know? Just a spontaneous moment with someone who cares about me. I want it to be like... Like..." I trailed off, looking down at my hands. Chad didn't say anything, so I glanced up at him. He had a thoughtful expression on his face and his blue eyes bore into mine. Somewhere in the back of my head I registered that I was leaning towards him, but all I could focus on was the fact that the distance between us was shrinking and I had never felt my heart beat faster.

I don't think I realised quite how much I wanted to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper until I was in the middle of doing it. I was vaguely aware of his hands wrapping around my waist while mine tangled into his soft blonde hair, but then the only thing on my mind was our lips, finally together, and it felt so right.

When we pulled away, neither of us let go of the other. His eyes sparkled with excitement as we shared an almost shocked look.

"Just like that," I whispered.


	12. L - Learning

**I had to write about this ;)**

* * *

**L - Learning**

"Do I have to wear this?" Chad asks, frowning at me. I've just secured a helmet to his head, and he is very unhappy about it. I've decided to finally teach him how to ride a bike.

"Yes, you do. It's for safety," I reply.

"I don't see why we have to do any of this," he mutters.

"Chad, riding a bike is an essential skill! You should have learned when you were a kid," I tell him.

"The camera was too busy with me. You know how it loves me." I giggle.

"Come on then!" I say. I push the bike forwards by the handlebars, and Chad immediately drags his feet on the ground to stop it.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asks, startled. I laugh at him.

"It's easier to start pedalling when it's already moving," I explain.

"Just warn me next time you do that!"

"Alright. I'm going to push you again now," I say, smirking. I actually see him blush a little in reaction to my tone.

This time, he manages to go about ten metres before falling over.

"That was good!" I tell him happily. I help him pick the bike back up.

"Hardly," he mumbles, rubbing his grazed elbow.

He tries a few more times, and soon he can cycle a fair distance and stop without falling. It takes him a while and a few more grazes to get used to turning, but he does it.

After he cycles two whole circles continuously, he stops in front of me.

"Can we _please_ go inside now?" he asks. I kiss him playfully on the nose.

"I think you earned yourself some fro-yo!" I laugh.


	13. M - Music

**I may not own Sonny With A Chance (sadness), but ****these lyrics are mine****. I hope they're okay :)**

* * *

**M - Music**

Music was always an important part of their relationship. They found it easier to express themselves through songs than through conversations, and sometimes they even played for others, but not often. So when they broke up, Sonny turned to her trusty guitar to convey her thoughts. It was only after Mel's opinion on _What To Do_ that Sonny realised she expressed feelings she didn't even know she had when she wrote music.

Connie rarely found Sonny without her guitar after that realisation. She shut herself up in her room every evening, and wrote more songs than she cared to count. Connie began to get very worried about her daughter. She knew who could fix it, but she also knew that Sonny hadn't figured it out yet.

It was a Friday night, and Sonny was sitting on her bed and strumming her guitar as usual. She was trying out the chords for a new song when her mum knocked on the door.

"Someone's here to see you," Connie said. Sonny sighed and got up to go into the living room. She was shocked to discover who her guest was.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. Unfortunately, there was nowhere near as much impatience in her voice as she'd hoped. She just sounded sad and drained of energy.

"I, um, I wanted you to hear something," Chad replied quietly. He was holding his guitar, and, curious, she motioned for him to sit down. "I'm not exactly known for my songwriting, but this is for you." She managed a small smile before she took a seat beside him.

He began playing a slow tune, his shy voice mixing with the familiar sound of the guitar.

_Sleepless nights and memories  
Are tearing me apart  
All our forgotten melodies  
Are playing in my heart  
I know I can't fix what I've done  
But I promise I will try  
Can't you see we'd just begun?  
How can I say goodbye?_

_The skies are dark  
The flowers grey  
The moon is always blue  
Nothing seems as beautiful  
When all I want is you  
I can't forget  
I can't let go  
I don't know what to do  
Everything seems wrong to me  
When all I want is you_

_The stars and I, we've shared our tales  
Of days now lost and gone  
Of sunken ships with broken sails  
The ones who can't move on  
I want to stop the pain I've caused  
I want to help you heal  
But I'm the one who made this mess  
And I can't change what you feel_

_The skies are dark  
The flowers grey  
The moon is always blue  
Nothing seems as beautiful  
When all I want is you  
I can't forget  
I can't let go  
I don't know what to do  
Everything seems wrong to me  
When all I want is you_

_We had our times  
We had our fun  
We had our battles, too  
And through all that  
The ups and downs  
Still all I want is you_

_The skies are dark  
The flowers grey  
The moon is always blue  
Nothing seems as beautiful  
When all I want is you  
I can't forget  
I can't let go  
I don't know what to do  
Everything seems wrong to me  
When all I want is you  
All I want is you_

Chad was surprised to see Sonny crying when he looked up after finishing his final line.

"I - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said gently, hesitantly brushing away the tears on her cheeks. She looked straight into his eyes for a long moment, not knowing what to say, before wordlessly laying her head down on his shoulder. He placed his guitar on the floor and wrapped his arms around her, almost surprised when she didn't pull away.

Sonny cried silently against him, clutching him tightly like she used to, and eventually Connie walked into the room. Neither one moved, but Chad looked up at her.

"Thank you," she told him quietly. Then she left the couple alone.


	14. N - Nostalgia

**Thank you for all your reviews, guys! Your kind words really mean a lot to me :)**

* * *

**N - Nostalgia**

"Look, Chad! A Ferris wheel!" Sonny said excitedly, jumping up and down. I laughed as she flashed a toothy grin at me. "I used to go all the time as a kid, whenever a fair came round, and then I got cotton candy afterwards!" she gushed. Then she frowned and sighed. "I guess we're too old to do that now..."

"We can go on the Ferris wheel if you want to," I told her. She beamed at me.

"Really?"

"Really," I confirmed. She hugged me tightly and we went to buy our tickets.

Sonny was bubbling with excitement as we waited to get on, and I was genuinely concerned she would explode when we climbed into our seats. I had to admit, the view was absolutely breathtaking. I grinned as I watched Sonny's adorable little mouth drop open in awe.

When we got back down, I bought her some cotton candy and a balloon.

"You're the best!" she told me, kissing me with her now sugar-coated lips.


	15. O - Overpowering

**O - Overpowering**

Chad Dylan Cooper was many things. He was egotistical. He was a jerk. He was absolutely convinced that _MacKenzie Falls_ was the best show that ever existed, and that he was the greatest actor of our generation. To anyone else, that was all there was to him. All those negative things. But I knew better. I knew Chad was sweet when he wanted to be, very much so. I knew he was caring, but only to certain people. I even knew he watched _So Random_, and I'd never let him live that down. In fact, Chad was adorable and sometimes even endearingly _awkward_, the exact opposite of everyone else's impression of him. But more than anything, Chad Dylan Cooper got what he wanted. Whether it was through his fame, his charm, or, as it most often was for me, his striking blue eyes, he was overpowering. I couldn't help but agree to him when he unleashed the power of those eyes on me. I became putty in his hands. And I'd never admit it to anyone, especially not him, but... I loved it.


	16. P - Pyjamas

**This one is unbelievably random :P The idea just hit me at like 1 am one night so it's probably pretty weird!**

* * *

**P - Pyjamas**

I arrived at the studios early that Monday morning, which was unusual for me. I was walking down a corridor, yawning, when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. It took me a second to notice that I had walked into Sonny, and she was looking at me very strangely.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Um... Why are you wearing your pyjamas?" She smirked slightly now. I looked down at myself and felt my cheeks turn so hot that I swear they were probably melting off my face. _Oh my GOSH! How did I forget to get dressed?! This is the last time I get up early! Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT get seen in his pyjamas! Oh my gosh..._

Sonny giggled, and I was forced to meet her eyes. I smiled nervously.

"I, uh... It's pyjama day at _MacKenzie Falls_," I blurted out. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Does that exist? We don't even have a pyjama day at _So Random_," she mused.

"Uh..." was my amazing reply.

"You're lucky I'm the only one here. I won't mention it," Sonny said. I believed her, but I knew from the grin on her face that she was still very much enjoying the moment.

"Thanks," I mumbled sheepishly. She nodded in reply and turned to leave. Just as she reached the end of the corridor, she stopped.

"You look cute, by the way," she told me, winking. I didn't think it was possible, but my cheeks became even hotter. _She is having WAY too much fun with this_.

I scuttled off as quickly as possible. I have never in my life been more thankful to have a private dressing room.


	17. Q - Queasy

**This one is new! Tawni's POV! It was really interesting writing from her POV actually :)**

* * *

**Q - Queasy**

When Sonny walked into our dressing room, she was smiling widely to herself and a faint blush was visible on her cheeks. It took me about half a millisecond to figure out she'd just been talking to Chad. Honestly, those two were _still_ trying to deny their feelings for one another. I don't think they'd quite admitted it even to themselves yet. It was almost sweet. Almost.

"Hey Tawni!" Sonny said happily.

"Hey. So how's Chad?" I asked, watching her in my mirror. I could hardly turn around; I wouldn't be able to see my pretty face that way! Sonny blushed more deeply.

"How did you know I was with to Chad?" _Because you look like a lovesick puppy_, I thought to myself.

"You were smiling that I've-just-been-talking-to-Chad smile you have," I replied. She decided to ignore that comment, apparently.

"He's fine," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Are you still in denial, then?"

"What?!" She looked genuinely shocked. I sighed, realising I should probably turn away from my precious mirror so I could talk to her properly. I spun around on my chair to face her.

"About Chad. Have you declared your undying love for him?" She stared at me, open-mouthed.

"I - I don't - love?" she spluttered. This was turning out to be somewhat enjoyable.

"Yes, Sonny. Love," I said impatiently.

"I don't love Chad!" she replied in her too-high denial voice.

"Whatever. Has he asked you out yet?"

"We're _friends_, Tawni!" Gosh, this was practically sickening at this point. Did they think we were all stupid? They were beyond obviously in love.

"Okay, so he's in denial too," I deduced.

"You're mad," she muttered, getting up to leave.

"One day you'll see!" I called after her. I turned back to my mirror and grinned at myself.

"Tawni Hart is _always_ right."


	18. R - Really

**Very short one today... I hope you like it anyway :)**

* * *

**R - Really**

_"Do you, Sonny? Do you really?"_

I'd heard Chad use the phrase so many times that I found myself expecting him to say it all the time, even during serious conversations. He didn't, or at least, not very often, but I still had the expectation. I'd grown so used to it that I actually started to like it. He noticed that, because I smiled every time he said it.

So when the day came that I told him I loved him too, he knew exactly what I wanted him to say.

"Do you, Sonny? Do you _really_?" The smile on his face was genuine, as opposed to the smirk that had originally accompanied the phrase.

"Yes, I do. Really," I told him, grinning ear to ear before he kissed me.


	19. S - Secret

**Sorry, guys! I was on holiday and I had no Internet :( Here's S, I'm sorry it's really late!**

* * *

**S - Secret**

Sonny and I stared at the computer screen, which was showing the latest _Tween Weekly_ headline. We were in my dressing room, where we were less likely to be disturbed than in hers.

**_Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper - Hollywood's New IT Couple!_**, the headline read. Underneath was a picture of the two of us, our foreheads pressed together and smiles on our faces. I remember that day, and I remember thinking that the parking lot probably wasn't the best place to meet. But at the time, I didn't care.

I looked over at Sonny, who seemed surprisingly not worried.

"They were bound to find out at some point," she sighed. She definitely wasn't happy, but I was glad that she wasn't panicking.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I agreed. "Secrets always come to light in the end."

"It'll be okay, anyway. We have each other, right?" She smiled at me.

"Right," I confirmed. We closed the computer and left the room, hand in hand.


	20. T - Temper

**See, this one is longer! :)**

* * *

**T - Temper**

"I'm not just going to stand around while you insult us!" I shout at Chad. I'm tired of his constant mocking and air of superiority.

"Good, 'cause I don't want to see your face anyway," he replies. That hurts more than I expect it to.

"I - I _hate_ you!" The words tumble out in my rage. I see a flash of something unrecognisable in his eyes before he sets his mouth into a hard line.

"Fine," he says firmly. I know well enough by now that this means the argument's over.

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!" I storm out of the cafeteria, and my cast mates follow behind me. I mutter angrily to myself, too quietly for them to hear.

"Stupid Chad... Stupid argument... Stupid butterflies... Stupid feelings!"

The others go to the Prop House, but I head to my dressing room so I can calm down alone. I'm so consumed with my thoughts that I don't look where I'm going and bump into the last person I want to see.

"What are you doing here?" I snap at him. He looks at me somewhat shyly, which instantly makes me less angry. This is very odd behaviour for Chad. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to - I just - I'm sorry," he gushes, avoiding eye contact. I find myself smiling. Chad never apologises, and he's being endearingly nervous.

"Okay," I reply. He finally looks up at me.

"So we're good?" he asks sheepishly. I grin more widely now.

"We are _so_ good."


	21. U - Unsure

**U - Unsure**

It took me a long time to figure out what, exactly, I was feeling for Sonny. I suppose the fact that I'd never felt anything remotely like these new emotions before made it all the more difficult.

The butterflies were first. When they began to flutter around my stomach whenever Sonny was near, I knew something was up. It was irritating and uncomfortable, but strangely thrilling at the same time.

Next came the jealousy. Imagine, Chad Dylan Cooper, jealous! I couldn't believe it myself at first. It was a crazy idea. And yet, that's what it was. Those strange, sick feelings in my stomach when Sonny went on dates, or even when she talked about other guys.

Then I discovered the sparks. Those pesky little things that ran up my arm if she even brushed her hand against mine. The first few times I genuinely thought she'd shocked me with static electricity or something of the sort. That scenario would have been much easier to deal with...

All these new, strange emotions built up and got stronger. It was very frustrating for a while, not being able to put my finger on what they equated to. Or maybe, not allowing myself to. But then one day, it all clicked. I don't know how or why. Just that on a normal, uneventful day like any other, as I was watching Sonny from across the room, she smiled.

That was all it took; that smile. The simple expression of happiness that graced her face and lit up the room. At that moment, I was more sure than I'd ever been of anything. I was in love.


	22. V - Vibrant

**Fellpw SWAC fans and Sonny/Chad shippers, I regret to inform you that I am going on holidays and will again have no internet. For quite a while. I'm sorry :( but here's my V, probably my fluffiest one :)**

* * *

**V - Vibrant**

Sonny pulled the curtains open, allowing the sunlight to bombard my sleepy eyes.

"Rise and shine!" she sang. I groaned and buried my face in a pillow.

"It's too early," I complained.

"It's nine! I already let you sleep in," she said, poking me.

"Too early!" I repeated.

"Come on, Chad! Chad. Chad? Chaaaaa -"

"Alright, alright! I'm getting up!" I exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Sonny giggled and ruffled my hair.

"You're so cute in the mornings," she said, smiling.

"Speak for yourself," I replied. She blushed and giggled again. Then she suddenly jumped up from the bed, gasping.

"We should make pancakes for breakfast!" she said excitedly. I laughed.

"Sure thing, Sonshine." She grinned at the nickname and took my hand, finally dragging me out of bed. I yawned as she pulled me into the kitchen.

We set to work making pancake batter, getting all the ingredients out and weighing them.

"You've got some flour on your face," I said to Sonny. She looked at me worriedly.

"Where?"  
"Right... There!" I poked her cheek with my flour-covered finger and grinned. She smiled and drew a flour moustache on my upper lip before we continued making the batter.

Once we were finished the batter, I insisted on being the one to cook the pancakes. I knew Sonny would try to flip them and end up dropping them if I let her cook.

"Please, Chad? I just want to flip one!" she whined at me when I was on the last pancake. She'd been pestering me the whole time.

"You know you're not able to," I replied.

"But I want to try! _Please_?" she begged, making puppy eyes. Damn it. My one weakness!

"Fine," I muttered. I stepped away from the pan.

"Yay!" She grabbed the handle of the pan eagerly. "Are you ready?" she asked, grinning widely. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Go on," I said. She took a deep, dramatic breath before flipping the pancake. Surprisingly, it landed back in the pan.

"I did it!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

"You did," I confirmed. Her eyes sparkled; she really was proud of her achievement. I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"This means _I_ get to be the chief pancake flipper next time," she said happily. I sighed in mock defeat.

"I guess it does. I suppose I'll just have to be the chief pancake eater!" She laughed.

"Nah, pancake eating is a two person job in this house," she said. I grinned.

"It's a good thing I've got you, then!"


End file.
